The Tragedy of Smallville
by Lady Skywalker13
Summary: Ever heard what really happened in Smallville? Here's the tale of what exactly happened to every character that we know and love. Delve into this dark parody but beware, it's not what you think...


The Tragedy of Smallville

By Lady Lane

Rated R

A/N: This story was thought up while listening to the song Secret by the Pierces. If you have access to it, I suggest listening to it before reading on.

_Have you ever heard the true, tragic story of Smallville? No, I bet you haven't. It's a well kept secret, but that secret will soon resurface. If you enjoy stories where good triumphs over evil, where love endures, where the hero is the most loved character of all…you're in the wrong thread. Try the next story down, I bet it's exactly what you're looking for. But if you're looking to rid yourself of those rose colored glasses, to open your eyes to what really happened in Smallville, then this is the tale for you._

_We start out story on the outer banks of this small Kansas town where a mansion stands, erected from stones of an ancient, Scottish castle…_

He stood walked outside into the cool night air, not even caring to acknowledge the cold rain drops that bounced off his smooth head. The message he saw in his phone just moments before have been imprinted into his mind forever as if was burned into his very memory.

The job is done.

He lifted his arms towards the heavens and let out an animalistic sound that erupted from deep within his empty chest. If you were standing there next to him, you wouldn't be able to decide whether it was a scream of agony or a laugh of crazed delusions.

Either way, it was a sound I never hope to hear again. For this is the sound a desperate man makes after he has learned that his cloned brother has been killed…by his very command.

And yes, I did say _cloned_ brother. Maybe that alone will tell what type of man Lex Luthor has become.

Early morning's light filtered through the high, purple stained windows of Lex's office, throwing the hue in every which direction across the floor. Lex was sitting at his desk staring intently at his computer.

He rested his elbows on the smooth glass of his desk while his interlaced fingers held his chin. From the red glint in his eyes to the somewhat dirty shirt he wore, I'd say he hadn't slept all night. Was it guilt that kept him awake? Or was it perhaps something else?

For those of you who do not know Lex Luthor, I will inform you that there is only one thing that drives this man: obsession.

Take the murder form just last night for example. It was his obsession to never be alone that drove him to create such a clone, and it was his obsession of being the one and only in his father's heart that drove him to kill that clone.

And now there is another obsession on his mind; and older obsession; an obsession that goes back over six years.

I'd like to tell what is on his computer at this moment for it could give us some insight into his current project, but I can't see it. What I can tell though, is one word that has just been uttered from his lips.

Kent.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door breaking his concentration. He looked up to see one of his security officers enter the room.

"Sir, you have a visitor," he stated in his monotone type voice.

Lex was curious. Who would be visiting him at such an early hour? It was only nine in the morning. He had no appointments scheduled for that day. Surely it had nothing to with his nocturnal activities the previous night.

"Let him in," he replied.

The security officer nodded his head and stepped aside to let Lex's guest enter. Lex's eyes grew wide at the sight in front of him. Never had he expected this, though he had dreamt about it many times.

There in doorway stood Lana Lang, but not looking her usual, majestic self. Her clothes were all disheveled as is she put them on in haste. Her eyes were puffy and her black mascara ran down her cheeks. Her hands, which were folded in front her, shook and gave away her nervous and urgent state.

"I-I'm sorry Lex…I didn't know where else to go." Though the simple statement came out no louder than a whisper, it resonated all around the high ceilinged room.

Or was it just resonating in his mind?


End file.
